


Something More

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme), Doodlelolly0910



Series: Captain Swan Omegaverse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omegaverse, Over stimulation, Scenting, alpha!killian, omega!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyeLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/gifts).



**EMMA 12:10 PM**

Are you coming home soon?

**EMMA 12:14 PM**

Killian? Are you done yet?

**EMMA 12:37 PM**

You are taking forever!

**EMMA 12:58 PM**

Are you ignoring me?

**EMMA 1:09 PM**

KILLIAN JONES!!!!!!

By the time Killian had paid for the _very_ essential, _very_ required item Emma had sent him to the store for - how many candles does one woman need? - his phone has chimed in his inside jacket pocket no less than four times. As soon as he had made his way back to their truck, stowing the bagged goods into the seat next to him, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the handheld device. He quickly unlocked his screen and noticed five notifications from Emma, the last one simply his name she was seemingly shouting at him via text message.

With a smirk, he dialled her number. It would be easier to explain in a call that he had been held up in line by an elderly man paying in pennies than it would be via text. The phone had barely connected the call when his very frantic, very stressed sounding Omega answered, sighing in relief into the phone.

“Love,” Killian soothed softly. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I-” he began, but he was quickly interrupted.

“Are you okay? Why weren't you answering me? Are you coming home? Did you get my candles?” Emma couldn't stifle the rapid fire questions that poured from her lips. She'd been pacing the floor since her Alpha had left, fingers nervously stroking over his claim scar at the base of her throat. She regretted sending him out immediately, feeling the separation like a tug on her soul the second the door had closed behind him, but she _needed_ those candles. And she was in the middle of washing every blanket in the house so that only left Killian to fetch them.

“Easy there, love,” Killian rasped slowly, using his voice to calm her. Emma was no stranger to anxiety and to be fair, he had been gone longer than he had intended. “I am just on my way home,” he promised her, leaning forward to start the ignition. “I’ll be with you soon.”

“Oh, thank God. I'm sorry, I just… I miss you. A lot. Did you get my candles? The ones with the cinnamon spice scent, not the cinnamon sugar, right?” The dryer buzzed its end and Emma propped her phone between her shoulder and her face as she bent down to retrieve the bedding from inside.

Before the truck lurched into drive, Killian let the engine idle, ticking over and rocking the whole cab. He leaned over into the passenger seat, reaching into the brown paper bag and pulling one of the candles free. With a narrowed gaze he examined the small, fine print label on the bottom, suddenly wishing he has thought to bring his reading glasses. “Yes,” he agreed with a nod. “Cinnamon spice, as requested.” He heard her sigh again, the sound of relief. “You seemed tense, my love. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“What? Yeah, I'm fine, except this place smells like a stale closet. I've just finished the last of the laundry, so it's a little better.” She flopped the linens onto their king sized bed and sat down next to them with a huff, blowing an errant blonde tendril off of her forehead. “Are you almost home?” she asked again expectantly, as if he would have magically teleported to her by now.

“Ten minutes,” Killian told her firmly. “I promise,” he said, checking the traffic at the junction to the car park. He looked left and then right, letting the in-car Bluetooth pick up his phone and engage the hands-free for his call. “I’ll stay on the line with you, alright?” Before she had time to answer, he was joining the small line of traffic and heading home.

Emma had been more panicked than usual lately, and neither of them knew why. She was still the same Emma, only her anxiety had been playing havoc on her nerves, and it seemed he was the center of her concerns. Killian would do anything to make sure she was happy, even buying candles in the middle of the afternoon if she so pleased. It wasn’t just candles though. Emma had sent him to the store on more than three occasions in as many days, just to get something she needed.

The first time it was a certain type of snack, a biscuit he had introduced her to whilst on vacation in his home country of England. That was more than difficult to find, but he had returned triumphant after four hours of searching. Then he has been sent out to find her a specific type of bottled water, lightly sparkling with a hint of lemon. A new obsession of hers, and again, hard to find, and now the candles. It didn’t matter what he was buying, his end goal was always to see the beautiful smile light up his mate’s face, and he knew the candles would do that.

“So, do you have a plan with these candles?” Killian asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. “They don’t specifically say they are unsafe for contact with skin,” he growled, lowering his voice even though he was the only one in the truck. “In case you know, you wanted to play later on?”

“Well, my goal was to make the house not stink so bad,” she said with a laugh, putting her phone on speaker and setting it on the nightstand beside her. “But I'm not opposed to alternate uses.” She groaned as she lifted the bundle of fabric on the bed again and shook it out. It smelled better, not like it had been sitting in storage for months, but something was still missing. The candles would help. She just knew it.

She struggled with adjusting the blanket over the bed by herself, her brow creasing in concentration as she wiggled it into place. This last heat of hers had been a doozy and the residual hormones were driving her crazy even these few weeks later. It wasn't often that Emma felt out of control of her own body, but she did now and she was grateful she had found such an understanding Alpha.

Killian was the biggest constant in her life, and once she took a chance on love again with him, she knew he was her forever. She would do anything for him, and he her, but her old feelings of rejection sometimes bubbled to the surface still. Like now. But Killian was still Killian through all of it, supporting her through her anxiety and not even blinking twice when she made the strangest of requests.

“Maybe we should skip dinner?” Killian suggested playfully. “Jump straight to the dessert we both know will be much better than my cooking.” Joking always cheered Emma up, and so did flirting, but since Emma’s last heat and then his rut a few days after it had started, all he could think about was having even more of their bedroom antics. There was something new, something that permeated every breath he took when he was around her, but something he couldn’t place. All he knew was it was heady, sending his body and his inner beast into a frenzy.

“How about that, Omega?” Killian said darkly, using her title as a command, heat instantly pooling in his groin. He couldn’t smell her over the phone, but even the thought of tasting Emma’s new scent was making his mouth water. “You want me to give you dessert?”

Emma's breath hitched the second his voice had growled out her title, a wave of slick dampening her panties. They had a healthy sex life, just like any other Alpha and Omega, but this inner desire for him lately had been clawing at her from the inside. She had developed a few new cravings lately, but her craving for her Alpha had been damn near insatiable. Everything about him, his touch, his voice, his _scent_ , it was driving her mad with need.

“God, yes, Killian,” she breathed, her voice almost a purr of want.

She snatched her phone from where it lay and walked to the door, intent on waiting for him in the living room when a scent gave her pause. She inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to discern the source of the delicious smell when her eyes landed on the hamper near the door. She wrenched the hinged lid open and found her prize sitting right on top. The red and black flannel that Killian had been wearing all day yesterday. It stunk to high heaven, Killian having sweated in it while he was chopping up the huge logs stacked on the side of their little house for useable pieces for their fireplace, but it was like a puzzle piece snapping into place for what she had been craving (not to mention for her libido).

Emma lifted it from the hamper and pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply, a shiver running through her body at the addition to the fresh scents surrounding her. _This_ is what was missing. She set her phone down on the lid of the hamper after she closed it again, immediately stripping down to her underwear and putting her arms through the sleeves, letting his scent surround her and nuzzling into the collar.

“Alpha…” she whimpered, turning on her heel and stalking straight back to their bed, her phone gripped tightly in her fist.

The timbre of Emma’s plea had Killian rock hard in seconds and a low growl escaped from his throat. Their driveway seemed much longer than before as he pulled up in the truck, not even letting the vehicle come to a complete stop before he was grabbing the bag of groceries and leaping from the cab, rushing to the door. He was sure Emma could hear him panting, the harsh breaths he was taking as he climbed their porch steps three at a time, trying to see clearly enough to jam the key into the lock and let himself in.

Once the door was open, Killian was hit with Emma’s scent. It was stronger than when he had left, the distinctive taste of her slick coating his tongue and making the burn in his stomach boil up once more. He looked around, kicking the door closed and planting the bag of groceries on the kitchen island, but finding her nowhere. But she was somewhere, he could smell her, the skin on the back of his neck prickling as he inhaled again, eyes pinched closed to savour the inviting fragrance.

“Emma?” he called out softly, his voice almost like he knew exactly where she was but wanted her to call out to him. He took a tentative step towards the stairs, the scent much stronger there. “Where are you, Omega?” he growled, kicking off his boots before starting his ascent, his heart hammering in his chest. He heard a whimper and his ears pricked up, the sound coming from their bedroom. “There you are,” he rasped to himself, a sultry smirk plastered on his face as he headed straight to his prize.

The bedroom door was closed almost all the way, only open a small crack that he could see through as he approached. The tantalizing smell grew stronger the closer he got to the white panel door, his fists balling at his side, his palms sweaty from anticipation. Emma whimpered again, and he felt his stomach fall, the throbbing in his jeans almost too much as his erection strained against his fly.

He reached out, pushing the door open. It swung slowly, creaking on its hinges and he gasped at the sight of Emma sprawled out on their bed, writhing in the freshly laundered sheets in what looked like his flannel shirt from yesterday and just her underwear. He didn’t even have time to wonder what she was doing because the sounds she was making was enough to compel him forward and into the room, heading straight to the bottom of the bed where he hurriedly shed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans to relieve some pressure.

“Emma,” he ground out through clenched teeth, tugging on the length in his jeans to help his ache. “What are you doing?”

Before Killian could even finish asking the question, Emma had scrambled up on to her hands and knees and launched her slight form at his larger frame, colliding with his bare chest and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“You're home,” she murmured, the tension in her muscles easing in his presence, but the coil in her belly twisting tighter. She gripped his shoulders tightly as his arms came around her waist to accommodate the weight she was leaning on him, her nails digging into his flesh as if she couldn't get him close enough. She began planting soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, each growing more frantic than the last, until her hands slid up to cup his scruffed cheeks, bringing his lips to hers.

“I missed you,” she said between kisses. “So much.”

“I’m right here, love,” Killian assured her gently between kisses. His hands danced over her arms, silently cursing the flannel under his fingertips before he slipped his fingers into the unbuttoned shirt and over her skin. He felt her gasp, her lips turning up into a smile as she kissed him, pushing harder against his mouth in eagerness. Killian licked her lips, teasing them until they opened, his tongue meeting hers with a groan of satisfaction.

His hands found the swell of her behind, grabbing the flesh there roughly and pulling her tighter to his frame. He needed her and he couldn’t explain why, the pull of her scent like the call of a sea siren, luring him to his demise under the pretense of pleasure. Killian would gladly dive into the abyss, hands plunging into the fabric of her panties and palming her arse in his roughened grip before his fingers slipped between her cheeks and his fingers were coated in her slick.

“Oh, Emma,” Killian sighed, tearing his lips from hers and rolling his forehead against hers. “Is this for me?” He growled, pushing the material of her sodden panties down, almost tearing the cotton from her body as he kissed down her neck, lips hovering about the scar where he had marked her. He grinned against her skin, inhaling her scent, fingernails digging into her flesh because it was the only thing he could do to stop his knot popping free in his jeans. “Always so wet for me.”

“Only for you. Need you, Alpha, please,” she whimpered and slipped her hands over the planes of his chest, his wiry dark hair tickling her palms.

She usually revelled in the way his muscles would twitch under her touch, but today she was a woman on a mission, his lust heavy scent making her dizzy with need. She kissed and nipped her way down the strained cords of his neck as her nimble fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers and abruptly pulled them and his jeans down over his narrow hips. She heard a grunt from above her in response as his leaking cock was freed and she licked her lips, only one thing on her mind: getting as much of her Alpha as possible.

She flattened to her stomach on the bed in front of where he still stood, his fingers sifting through her golden curls and gradually tightening in grip. Without giving him a moment to process, she leaned forward and grasped him firmly in her small hand, licking the underside of his cock from root to tip. The startled half yelp he made at the contact only spurred her on and she immediately enveloped the head of him into the heat of her mouth, sucking hard before setting a rhythm. She bobbed her head quickly, her cheeks hollowing tightly around his skin, taking more and more of his length with each pass, her hand covering what her mouth had yet to reach.

“Yeah, love, that’s it,” Killian growled, ghosting his hands over her face, catching her gaze when she looked up at him through her ministrations. She was beautiful, prone and his marble hard length in her mouth, her tongue traces ridges even he never knew he had. Killian felt his balls tighten, the surge of blood to his member enough to take him by surprise and he pulled himself free from her lips with a hiss. “I won’t last if you keep on sucking me like that,” he teased, fingers tangling in her hair and caressing the shape of her skull in his hand.

Emma only hummed around him in response, her hand coming up to clamp around his hip and tug him closer. Her tongue traced and twirled over every inch of flesh it touched, and his groans in the room grew louder. His hand tightened to the point of pain as he helped guide her movements, but it only added to her frantic arousal. He tasted amazing, his scent almost overpowering, and she got lost in her ministrations.

Taking him as deep as she could, she swallowed around him, the head of his cock brushing the back of her throat where it was the tightest and before either of them could process what happened, the familiar tang of his come was splashing her tongue. She swallowed it down, as his hips rutted automatically towards her letting him fall gently from her lips. His hand loosened in her hair and fell away and her brow furrowed.

 _Well, that had never happened before._ At least not unintentionally. She looked up at his face, her expression confused, insanely aroused, and just a little disappointed.

“Jesus, Emma,” Killian gasped, hips still jerking uncontrollably as the last dribbles of his release exited his length. He hadn’t seen it coming, his orgasm sneaking up on him like it never had before, the feel of Emma swallowing around his tip just too much to contain. “Fuck, Omega, you made me come.”

Killian was in shock, his body still tingling from an orgasm that neither had seen coming. His body was primed, far too primed for his liking, the barest of touches setting his body on fire and drawing out his passion. He peered down at the woman on the bed in front of him, fresh slick between her legs giving him a renewed sense of passion that he just had to sate.

“I'm sorry, Alpha,” she said, moving to her side and propping her hand on her head. Her free fingers came up and swiped a droplet of his release from her lip where it had been left behind and sucked it into her mouth. “You just tasted too good.”

He reached out with a dark growl, grabbing Emma roughly and flipping her body over until she was laying on her front facing away from him, a huge red hand print appearing on the globe of her ass as he spanked her. Emma squeaked, almost a giggle, before he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, setting her arse in the air right in front of his face. “Let’s see how you taste, shall we, love?” Killian purred, pressing his lips to the center of her back. She moaned in response, wiggling her hips beneath his torso.

He kissed downward, the hairs on Emma’s body standing to attention under the flannel she wore. Killian felt her skin pull tight under his assault and he needed to feel her skin on his lips, the offending material between him and his goal only making him more frustrated. With a gentle tug, he lifted the chequered material up over her arse, exposing her bare cheeks to his gaze a little more, a wicked grin spreading over his lips. With a groan, he kissed her behind, fingers slipping between her thighs to coax some of her nectar onto his fingers as he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down the outside of her thigh.

“Gods, you smell amazing,” he rasped, his slippery fingers holding the scent of her so delectably he couldn’t help but sink them into his mouth with an exaggerated sucking sound. He heard Emma moan, whimpering his name on a plea that had him smirking like a fool as he nosed into her folds. “What’s that, my sweet?” he teased, lapping at her from behind, her slick coating his tongue and quenching his thirst. It was almost too distracting, his head spinning for a second before he focused in on her begging.

“Please, Killian, please, I need-” her words were drowned out by a moan as he slipped a thick finger into her heat, his tongue still dragging over her clit like she was the best thing he had ever tasted. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward onto her elbows. The flannel drifted up to cover her face where it was turned to the side on the mattress, the scent of it almost suffocating her, but she couldn't get enough. She reached her hand up to pull the soft fabric against her cheek, nuzzling into it and trying to rock her hips back against his questing tongue and fingers.

Killian felt a burning in his stomach, the sounds Emma was making as he drank her down like music to his ears. He craned his neck for deeper penetration, tongue skimming the inside of her perfectly, tip scraping over the ribbed flesh of her g-spot and making her shudder. He did it again, eliciting the same response, a fresh wave of slick coating his chin and gingered scruff.

“You like that?” Killian cooed, pulling back to watch the tensing of her muscles as he dipped a second finger into her heat. He twisted his hand and stroked the spongy flesh, again and again, Emma’s thigh shaking and an evil grin spreading over his face. “Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it, Omega?” He purred, his spent length recovering a little and twitching to life once more. “You like when I fuck you with my fingers, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she groaned, the word drawn out in ecstasy. Her hips rocked against his hold and her thighs began to tremble. She was so close she could feel it in her toes. “I'm going to… gonna… _shit_!” Emma's calves curled upwards as he hit that spot inside of her once more with a firm flick of his fingers right alongside a perfectly timed curl of his tongue over her clit and she was coming _hard_. She felt every muscle in her body tense up and vibrate with the strain as wave after wave of her intense orgasm washed over her, but Killian didn't stop. If anything, he went harder, his head tilting to suck at her lower lips and clit as much as he could and his fingertips pressing firmly into her g-spot, tapping them rapidly against her sodden walls.

“That’s it, Omega, come all over me,” Killian grunted, fingers buried inside of her up to his palm, her whole body moving with the force of his thrusts. He kept going, even after she whined for him to let up, the muscles around his fingers growing wetter and wetter. “You got more in you, love, I know it.” Killian has heard of Omega’s with the ability to almost drown their Alpha’s in slick, a strategically placed pressure point just inside of them the spot he needed to find.

And find it, he did indeed, no more than a moment later. Emma nearly collapsed completely at the sensation but his free hand seized her hip firmly as she tried to wiggle away from the ravenous way he was eating into her still, pulling her back against his mouth and pressing on. A new heat built up inside her, overwhelming the first and she swore she blacked out for a minute as sheer pleasure exploded in her veins. A sensation she'd never experienced before jolted through her and it felt like her slick was fountaining from her oversensitized flesh onto his cheeks and chin, all over his hand. She was a trembling, sobbing mess by the time he was through, slipping his fingers from her and bringing her down from her high with broad laps of his talented tongue.

Killian rolled her over, her body limp and lifeless in his hands, her limbs heavy. She was still trembling, the aftershocks still ripping through her each time he skimmed his hands over her hypersensitive flesh, kissing her nimble ankle bone as he held her foot to his lips. “There's my good girl,” Killian rasped sultrily, clambering up onto the bed to finally hover over her, his length bumping the inside of her thigh when he settled between her legs.

The sheets were soaked, dark patches by his knees as he kissed her, mouth gliding against hers tenderly to bring her back down from her high, whole body pressing into hers to make sure she felt safe in his arms. “Emma, my love,” he whispered against her lips, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. “Was that good?” he teased, biting his bottom lip and rolling the flesh between his teeth, something he knew she was powerless to resist.

She didn't answer him with words, her eyes snapping open and locking to his with a feral hunger that he had yet to see from her in the entirety of the time they'd been together. With a strength neither of them were aware she still possessed after an orgasm like that, her knees came up around him to frame his hips and squeezed, rolling them over on the mattress so she was sitting on the bunched fabric around his thighs. She growled in frustration and scrambled off the bed, ripping the remaining clothing free from his body and clambering back to sit astride him. One of her thighs slipped between his legs, the other draped over his hip, her core rubbing deliciously over the bare muscle of his thigh.

Grabbing at the chain around his neck, she pulled him upright to crash her lips against his once more. When he groaned at the contact, she wasted no time slipping her tongue into his mouth, probing every corner of it and tangling around his own tongue. The taste of her on his lips was intoxicating, but underneath it all, the kiss still tasted like him and that made her want all over again.

She felt him shift beneath her to sitting fully, his arms wrapping around her under the fabric of the flannel she still wore and pressing her bra covered breasts to his chest. Her hips rocked down automatically at the new stimulation and her core gained the friction she was craving against his leg. His hands bolted up to her hips and pulled her more tightly against him.

“Oh, God, Alpha, need you so much,” she panted against his mouth, her hands splayed over his jaw as she rocked her hips again. She whimpered as electricity flowed through her blood, concentrating at the apex of her thighs, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be sated at this point. She was completely lost in him, her Alpha, her mate, and love welled up in her chest, taking residence right alongside her arousal. She rocked and rolled her hips faster and faster, his renewed hardness pressing into her hip and leaking precome in a steady stream as she took her pleasure against his flesh.

“Just like that,” Killian growled, watching her ride his thigh with a groan of frustration. It wasn’t enough, her slick coating his flesh like a second skin, hot and humid as she increased her friction and pressure on his thigh. “Take what you need, love,” he coaxed, cupping her face in one hand whilst he snaked the other down to the globe of her behind. He pulled her roughly, each one of her thrusts amplified against his body until her mouth hung open in a silent scream of ecstasy and she was falling once again.

The second she came, she went rigid in his arms, jaw clenched tightly and eyes pinched shut, but Killian was not going to let her pleasure ebb away so quickly. Both of his hands found her backside, fighting against the tense muscles of her legs as he rubbed her still harder against his thigh, her clit bumping the juncture of his hip and making her cry out in a pained euphoria. She shook against his hold, fingers clawing his chest, a fine line of sweat adorning her brow that he could see as she shook her head back and forth and begged him to stop.

“Need…” she gasped, her hips indecisive on whether she was rutting into him or pulling away out of oversensitivity. “Need _you_ , Alpha. Need you. Need you to fill me up, need you to make me whole, please…” the last word came out on a whisper. She had never felt a hunger like this for her Alpha, and she didn’t want it to stop, even though it was consuming her entire being. He rocked back into her, and the sight of his renewed arousal jutting out between them made her mouth water all over again. She swallowed thickly, rutting her hips up and she saw stars, her walls clenching around nothing as she came on his thigh again.

“Please, please, please,” she chanted into the crook of his neck where his scent was the strongest, the scruff on his jaw rubbing over her forehead where he had turned into her, his breath fanning her hair in every direction. She nuzzled into him and clung tighter to his shoulders, sure her nails had broken through his skin by now. He didn’t seem to mind, and she supposed that was a good thing because she could not make her grip on him loosen.

“Shhh,” Killian whispered. His tone was soft but still assertive, and he wrapped his arms around her frame as she rocked against him. “You don’t have to beg,” he growled against her face, leaning forward and laying her out beneath him. Killian kissed her face, soaking up in her post orgasmic glow, loving the way she whimpered at his touch and smiled when he kissed her eyelids.

Emma was limp from her release, and together they were covered in slick and sweat, but Killian wasn’t finished with her yet. She was precious and he had never been so drawn to her. There was something new in her scent and it pulled him in, squeezing him with desire and he never wanted to be free. His hands skimmed over the flannel she wore, making light work of the buttons and pulling the edges apart to expose her creamy skin.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, hands finding her bra and pulling it down to expose her breasts. He kneaded them gently, his chin tucking into the hollow of her neck and lips brushing the ridge of her mark scar. He pressed a kiss to the healed wound, one hand tucking under her behind whilst the other worked his length between her thighs, his tip slipping through her folds on each stroke and stiffening him even more.

“There’s something new about you, Omega,” he rasped into her skin, tongue darting out to taste the top of her breast. His chin scruff tickled her pebble like nipples and she arched her back even harder towards his eagerly awaiting mouth. Killian dragged his nose down her skin, tongue tasting her slowly, huge deep breathes finding the new taint to her being. “Your body calls to me, love,” he growled, positioning himself at her entrance. “More than usual.” His hands slid back up her body, teasing the shirt from her shoulders, gently moving to pull her arms free, but Emma had other ideas.

“No!” Her small hand reached up to cover his own, a low growling sound that she had never made before rumbling up from her chest into her throat. Her eyes flashed in warning and she yanked the fabric free from his grip, pulling it tighter against her. “No,” she repeated, her tone quieter but no less firm. “I… I need it.” Her grip was almost white knuckled around the collar as she protected it from being removed from her body, her growl returning with every twitch of his hand. She was an Omega acting on pure baser instinct, her actions beyond her control and leaving her and Killian both slightly confused.

Killian sat back on his heels, fingertips brushing over the outside of her thighs as he smirked down at her. “What’s got you so possessive?” He teased, tickling her skin in slow, lazy circles as he watched her pout. “Am I not enough for you now?”

“You are,” she rushed to assure him. “I just, I need it. I can’t explain it. It smells,” she inhaled deeply into the collar of the shirt through her nose, “ _so good_.”

“Don’t I smell good?” Killian grinned, cocking his head to one side. He leaned forward again, falling over her frame until his tip bumped her opening and she gasped. He pushed his hips forward, sinking his entire length into her with ease, her slick more than aiding his entry. “Don’t I _feel_ good?”

“Yes,” she moaned, feeling herself stretch deliciously around him. Her walls clenched involuntarily at the intrusion, making them both groan a little. “You feel so good.” She rocked her hips up, seeking more friction, but Killian remained solid, unmoving inside of her. “Killian, Alpha, please, I need to feel you. Move,” she begged again.

Her plea was all he needed to end her torture, drawing his length out of her with a hiss. He rolled his hips, enjoying the way Emma shook beneath him as he did, her muscles pulling him in even deeper when he sunk back into her warmth. He felt her hands on his back, clawing his skin as he buried himself inside of her, and something inside of him snapped. He wasn’t in rut, and yet he felt like he needed to claim her, pound himself into her until he knotted her and she knew he wanted her as much as she did him.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, ‘mega,” he growled, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. His hands tucked under her behind, changing his angle of entry and making her cry out. “I’m going to make sure you know you’re mine.”

“I am,” she gasped as he delivered a particularly deep thrust into her pliant core. “I’m yours, nobody else’s.” She tried to keep pace with him, rocking her hips in his hold, but he held her firm, exactly where he wanted her, making her take all he was giving her.

“Say it again,” He commanded darkly, pumping into her at a furious pace. He was so hard, stamina increased from his first orgasm, and he knew he was hitting the sweet spot because of how wet she was. He grinned against her neck, voice harsh and raspy. “Say you’re mine and I’ll make you come, Omega. I know you need it.” Killian’s fingernails were digging into her fleshy behind so hard he wasn’t sure if her screams were from that or his clit slapping thrusts, each one slamming her sensitive nub with his pubic bone.

“Yours!” she screamed out, exploding around him, vision blurring at the edges as he delivered on his promise, thrusting into her so hard and deep that she didn’t know which way was up. “Yours, yours, I’m yours, just yours,” she continued to cry out as he fucked her through her high, feeling him swell and twitch inside of her.

The flutter of her muscles around his length had Killian shaking, every muscle in his body contracting as he fought off his release. His thighs quaked, Emma’s moans like music to his ears, his body wet with a mixture of sweat and slick, the smell turning him on even more. His fingernails dug into her flesh, scraping at her skin with eagerness as her core tightened around his length and Killian felt the heady start of his own orgasm. It shook him to the core, rendering him blind as he cried out, fighting the swell of his knot as it tingled in his groin.

“Oh, ‘mega,” Killian gasped, his throat dry and his voice raspy. He released his grip on her bruised skin, smoothing his palm over the area and relaxing his muscles after he came. Still buried inside of her, he fought for breath, his hand finding the side of her face and caressing her cheek. “My sweet thing,” he whispered, planting a kiss to her face, coaxing her back from her own euphoria. “You made your Alpha come, darling,” he smirked against her skin, nuzzling her nose with his.

Emma turned her face so she could meet his gaze head on, a wicked twinkle taking up residence in the depths of her green eyes. Despite having come so many times she'd lost count at this point, she felt that insatiable need rise up in her belly again. She squeezed her knees tight around his narrow hips and rolled them over so she was straddling him, his still marble hard length pressing deeper inside of her.

Killian's eyes blew wide in surprise at the movement and she moaned, leaning forward to brace herself on his sweat slicked chest and beginning to move again. She rocked slowly at first, her recent orgasm sparking back to life, or maybe a new one altogether brewing. It didn't matter because she was soon chasing that end, building speed and throwing her head back at the sensation, her long blonde hair tickling the tops of Killian's thighs.

“God, _Alpha_ ,” she whimpered, slamming her hips into his with brute force.

“Oh, fuck,” Killian gasped, his head slamming into the flat pillow behind his head. His hands found her thighs, clawing at her skin in an attempt to control the coil in his stomach that threatened to unfurl at any moment.

Emma rode him hard, her hands flattened to his tensed belly, fingernails scratching at the thatch of hair there with every slam of her hips. His toes tingled, stretching out into nowhere, his still hard member keeping up its duty within her depths. He didn’t even soften a little, his come dripping down his length each time Emma lifted herself almost clean off him, the wet sounds between them only adding to his arousal.

“Omega, I’m going to-,” Killian grunted, his voice laced with confusion as he unexpectedly shot another load of his seed into her. She didn’t stop, clearly turned on by his new release, her muscles pulling him in even further as his cock twitched and spent itself inside of her.

Who knew exactly how long they had been going at it at this point. It felt like an eternity and no time at all as her body shattered above him again. The muscles in her thighs and arms spasmed and she collapsed onto his chest, his arms coming up automatically around her to cradle her twitching form to his body. She was thoroughly spent, but impossibly she craved more, wanting to be filled over and over again. He hadn't knotted her, but she could feel the press of the ring of muscle at the base of his length nudging against her folds. She panted, trying to regain her bearings.

Killian inhaled her scent, the sweet mixture of her slick and sweat making his taste buds tingle. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he felt a powerful need for more. His hand drew lazy circles on her back, her hips still rutting into his body as his cock obeyed her demands and stayed rock hard inside of her. A smirk played on his lips, fingers stroking through her damp hair as her weight pressed down on him.

“You’ve bewitched me, Emma,” he rasped but all he got in reply was a small squeak of a whine. “You’ve-,” he paused, taking a sharp breath laced full of her musk once more. His words left him, his body taking over as he pushed himself into a sit and clutched her to his chest as she slid onto his member even further. His release coated his length, sticking their bodies together until he eased her down onto the bed with a small whimper of protest and pulled himself from her clutches.

“Easy, love,” he soothed, kissing her chin. “I’ll be back where I belong soon,” he growled, fighting his own body’s reluctance to leave the warmth of her core. Killian kissed down her throat, taking his time to savor her skin with every kiss and a flick of his tongue, until he was face to face with her swollen, slick covered sex. “I just need a taste,” he purred, pressing the flat of his tongue to her clit and closing his mouth hungrily over her folds.

Emma’s body jolted at the contact and she shrieked. Her hips rocked and twisted, as if her over sensitive body wasn't sure if she actually wanted more or if it was too much. He drove her higher and higher, nonetheless, his large hands slipping around her thighs to keep her splayed and steady for him, making her take the pleasure he was giving her.

She felt like she might very well literally explode, the heat in her belly growing exponentially. It was unlike any need she had ever felt before, unlike any ecstasy. When he growled into her flesh, the vibrations had her falling apart all over again and she felt her body push out even more liquid. She was going to need an IV to rehydrate when this was all said and done, but it was so worth it. She turned her face into the collar of the flannel she still wore, breathing in its scent with every breath she took, which only served to heighten her pleasure.

When her heartbeat had stopped thundering in her ears long enough for her to hear anything else, she hardly recognized her own hoarse, wrecked voice as she chanted his name and title like it was the only thing she knew to say. Every muscle in her body was tingling and trembling, but she knew there was more to come.

The taste of his own come was intoxicating, mixed with Emma’s slick as he lapped it up. She was soaking wet, every nerve ending in her sex so hypersensitive that all it took was a small brush of his fingertip, or a flick of his tongue and she was crying out his title. It was all Killian could hear as he devoured her, her slick tainted with something other than his own release, something he couldn’t fathom in the confusion of arousal. He was drunk on her, like an addict taking a fix, and he felt himself harden again between his legs as soon as she sighed his title.

He surged forward, capturing her mouth with his, grinding his growing erection against her thigh as his tongue mapped out the inside of her mouth. Emma moaned, the taste of herself on her own tongue such a turn on she was begging for his hardness against the press of his lips.

“You want more, Omega?” Killian teased her, nipping her bottom lip playfully. His hand gripped at her jaw, holding her darkened green eyes with his own, both their eyes clouded in a haze of lust. Her silence was deafening, and Killian reached down between them to finger her spit covered clit, rousing her back to him with a gasp. “You need my knot, don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” she replied, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper. “Please, Alpha. Need you. Need your knot.” She rolled her hips up into his with what little strength she had left, and she felt his responding growl rumble inside his chest where she was pressed against him. She couldn't explain her need, and she didn't want to try. Her baser instincts had taken over her body completely and her world consisted of nothing but her Alpha and what pleasure he could give her.

“Present,” Killian growled, pulling himself away from her and sitting back on his heels. He stroked his length, lazily watching Emma writhe at the loss of contact his moving had left her with. She was in a state of confusion, barely able to form words when Killian shuffled forward between her thighs and slapped his rock hard length against her clit. “Present for your Alpha.”

Her body reacted on instinct at the command, rolling over onto her belly and shuffling her knees underneath her. She was still shaking from the previous exertions her body had undertaken and her upper body lay so heavily on the mattress, she was almost flat against the surface. She parted her knees, her glistening sex peeking through her legs, and she waited, knowing she would have her Alpha's knot soon.

Her hands gripped the ruined sheets tightly, grounding herself, and she could almost feel the burn of Killian's gaze on her, her core clenching against nothing as he waited for her to settle. She was exhausted, but she couldn't think of anything she wanted more in this world right at that moment than to be tied to her Alpha in the most intimate of ways.

“Shhh,” Killian whispered, smoothing his palms over the globes of her behind. She was exquisite, in every way, and he felt the swell of his knot as he toyed with his erection just by looking at her exposed to him like this. He rose up on his knees behind her, rubbing his tip over her folds, loving the way she tensed her muscles and tried to pull him into her. “So eager for my knot, aren’t we darling?” He crooned, teasing her with the tip of his cock through gritted teeth. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growled, pushing into her a little more, gripping his base so he didn’t pop his knot from the sensation alone. “Give you my knot and fill you up.”

“Yes,” she whispered, rutting back against him. Her muscles protested the movement but she wasn't satisfied just yet. Killian's hand came up to hold her hips tightly as he sank fully into her heat, the delicious stretch making her feel whole once again. Her body lit back up at the push and pull of his length against her walls. She didn't think it was physically possible for her to come again but her body had different ideas. The slightest brush of his length against her g-spot had her crumbling again, wailing out his name and her knees almost giving out beneath her.

Killian held her upright, continuing to rut into her and she pushed back as fervently as she could. It ended up being more of a writhing, wriggling sort of movement as she tried to keep the pace with him. Her body was nonexistent anymore, she was floating on some astral plane of sensation where light and sound were abstract concepts that filled her every pore. She needed just that little bit more to feel truly complete.

Before she knew what was happening, they were rolling, Killian's arms banding around her waist as he turned onto his back, keeping her firmly against his chest. It was too much. It would never be enough. Her inner muscles spasmed in no particular rhythm around his length and he continued to push up into her. Her legs kicked out of their own accord, sliding against his slicked, muscular thighs, trying to gain some kind of purchase.

Killian barely moved, Emma’s movements pulling him in deeper as she pseudo struggled to be free. Her body cried out for mercy, yet she didn’t want it, muttering his title on a cry. He held her through it, rutting into her so slowly he could barely take it himself, her constant state of overstimulation making her muscles twitch with orgasm after orgasm. Finally, he grabbed her face, turning it to his and gobbling up her moans with a kiss, lips pressed against hers so hard they hurt, sure to leave bruises in the morning. The swell of his knot exposed, he gave a single hard thrust up into her warmth, locking himself in place as he spilt yet another orgasmic release up into her and held her tightly against his body as she came for a final time.

“Oh, Emma,” he whispered, cock still throbbing inside of her and his knot pulsating to fire the last remnant of his seed into her. “You’re bloody insatiable. My beautiful treasure,” he rasped smoothly, stroking the side of her face as he kissed her eyelids. “My Omega.” He kissed her again, this time slowly, his lips calming the tremble of her own and helping her body relax against his for the first time since he had walked through the door.

Emma sighed, content for the first time all day. Wrapped up in her Alpha, the candles didn't even matter anymore. _This_ was the scent she had been missing. Her Alpha, their love, home. It was perfect. Even if she'd have to pick up several pillows from where they'd scattered themselves on the floor during their enthusiastic bonding.

She turned her face and breathed deep into the collar of the flannel that still enveloped her torso. It still smelled like Alpha musk, even stronger now that Killian himself was moulded against it, but she herself caught a whiff of something she didn't recognize. She could smell her own scent mingling with his in the fabric, but there was definitely something more. It was almost like her own scent but… brighter somehow. A freshness to the tang and earthiness she was used to.

“Killian?” she asked softly. He grunted in response, making her smile. “What did you mean earlier when you said there was something different about me? Something that called to you?”

“I’m not sure,” Killian said softly, his words muffled by Emma’s hair where he had nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He could smell her scent gland, still emitting her intoxicating scent that was somehow tainted. Not with anything sinister, but something that was almost comforting. “All I know is that there is something about your scent that is driving me wild.” Killian shifted them, careful not to pull his knot and cause her pain as he rolled them over and pressed his body to hers, drawing lazy circles over the skin of her stomach. He tucked his chin against her collarbone, pressing his lips to her skin and inhaling her scent contently. “You smell like you, but there’s more,” he said, puzzled.

“Mm,” she agreed. “I smell it, too. Like there's two of me.” She let a short laugh out but it caught in her throat and she froze.

“Love?” Killian asked, concerned that she had suddenly stiffened in his arms. “What is it? Are you alright?”

Emma's throat felt dry, her mind flashing through a hundred things at once. The sensitivity to smells. Her heat coinciding with his rut. The ravenous way she'd been at him. When was her last regular period?

 _Two of her_.

Or at least another half of her. The other half Killian.

“I… I don't know,” she answered honestly. “I just had a thought. A really, really big thought. And I think it's more than a thought.”

“Well, rest assured, love, that whatever it is, I’m here.” Killian pulled her tighter to his chest, the warmth of her body against his something he would always treasure. Even Killian knew that marking an Omega didn’t always mean they were bonded forever, and he had known other Alphas to break their bond in favour of an Omega with an exciting new scent, but Emma was different. She was his true mate, a bond that nothing could break. “I’ll always be here.”

“I'm glad,” she murmured and snaked her hand up to gently encircle his wrist with her fingers, dragging his hand down from beneath her breasts over the flat of her stomach to rest just below her belly button. “Because I think I might need you here with me more than ever these next few months.”

She waited, silence filling the space as she let her words sink in. She chewed on her lip nervously and tried to tilt her head back to catch a glimpse of his face from the corner of her eye as best she could while they were still locked to one another.

Killian’s brow furrowed a little as Emma pushed his hand flatter over her stomach, his thumb brushing the softness of the skin there with an instinctive tenderness that made him realise what she meant. “Are you?” Killian asked with a smile he was sure Emma could hear from behind her, the excitement in his voice something he couldn’t hide. “Are we?” He stammered, the words catching in his throat.

Emma shrugged, a lightness to the gesture she wasn't sure she felt. There was a giddiness rising up inside her, anticipation and excitement that had her cheeks dimpling in a grin. The sound of elation in Killian's voice was music to her anxious ears.

“Makes sense,” she said, her voice high and tight as if she was barely holding in her own emotion. “I think we should get a test. Find out if you're gonna be a daddy.”

And there it was. The words were out there.

The tingle shot through Killian and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was a mixture of love and pride, the swell in his chest almost causing tears to prick at his eyes. The pull of his knot as it deflated was ignored, the moment he had been waiting for coming to the forefront of his mind as he rolled Emma onto her back and loomed his weight over her. “I love you, Omega.” He couldn’t hide his grin, his excitement or his eagerness to taste her lips on his as he kissed her, pouring everything he had to offer.

It wasn’t just a kiss, it was a promise; of love, of devotion, of his heart’s desire. For her. For them. For their future.


End file.
